Enforcer Butch
Enforcer Butch is a 2010 Diamond Dave Production written by David Aiken and directed and edited by Ross McConaghy, a friend of David Aiken. Enforcer Butch was one of the first 'professional looking' films by David Aiken due to having more advanced filming and editing technology and also having Ross on board as the editor. It also started the Diamond Dave Productions tradition of annually producing 'big action movies' every summer. The other films being Vigilante and Brothers In Arms . 'Plot' The film opens with a young man named Butch training in his back garden performing sit ups and doing heavy weight training. Butch is an independant law enforcer who is hired by a mysterious man to hunt down and stop criminals that the police can't stop. The next scene another young man is talking to his friend outside a cinema where two attackers chase the man into the woods. When they reach the woods the young man is knocked to the ground by a formally dressed man wearing a long black coat, a white shirt, a black tie, black waistcoat, black trousers and a pair of circular lensed sunglasses that concealed his eyes, this man is the famous Big Bad Dave. Big Bad Dave summons his minions to pin the man against a tree and tells subdued man that he knows that he has been an informant working for the police in his gang. He then flips a coin to determine how to kill the informant. Big Bad Dave then hands a pair of garden shears to one of his men and orders him to torture the informant to death. Dave watches on placing a cigar to his mouth. A disembodied voice is heard summoning Butch telling him he has an important assignment to do. Butch armed with a hand gun and wearing a hoodie and a pair of military style shorts listens in to a conversation between Dave and a drug deliverer to get a clue on what Big Bad Dave has planned for the town. After a short belowing of orders, Big Bad Dave leaves and Butch captures the deliverer for answers. Butch obtains information from the deliverer regarding Big Bad Daves whereabouts, why he is in town and how much armed militia Big Bad Dave has at his hideout. Despite telling him everything he knows, Butch kills the deliverer anyway. Butch makes it to Dave's hideout and scans the location planning his strategy for attack. Butch makes his move and infiltrates the facility killing three of Dave's top men. When he reaches the back of the facility he finds Dave waiting for him. Dave mocks Butch by telling him that he isn't the first law enforcer to stand against him and that he had killed several other enforcers before. Butch angrily challenges Dave's motives expressing his disgust for Dave killing innocent people. Dave is unrepentant and kicks Butch in the head and flees. Butch chases Dave into a field and fires at him. Dave falls to the ground pretending to be dead. When Butch approaches the fallen Dave to investigate Dave comes to life and takes him down. Dave prepares to kill Butch but a downed Butch remembers Dave's obsession with using a coin to decide how to kill his victims and reminds Dave of that. He pauses and states that he doesn't mind prolonging an execution and prepares his coin. Butch then grabs a distracted Dave and states that his obsession is his downfall and takes him down with one punch. Dave tries to save himself by telling Butch that he is just as bad as he is if he kills him while defenceless. Butch ignores him and shots him dead. The coin lands on Daves hand with heads facing up. Cast Reuben Russel as Butch David Aiken as Big Bad Dave Johnny Bates as Informant/Drug Deliverer/Henchman Matthew Girvin as Henchman Chris Graham as Henchman Ross McConaghy as voice of Butch's boss Trivia Originally this was going to be a sequel to Street Hero and continuation of the Big Bad Dave saga. However David Aiken decided to do a complete reboot of Street Hero with a new and improved Big Bad Dave and new hero. The script for Enforcer Butch was written in 2009 but wasn't filmed until May/June 2010. In the editing Ross decided to make Big Bad Dave's voice sound mechanical because there was so much dialogue and he wanted to make the talking scenes more interesting. Storyline wise it is never explained why Big Bad Dave has a robotic voice however it could be assumed that he may have had a mechanical voice box fitted due to throat damage possibly because of his heavy smoking of cigars or pehaps Big Bad Dave may have a supernatural element to him. David Aiken had shingles during the filming of Enforcer Butch and felt uncomfortable with the combination of the heat of the summer, wearing heavy clothing for playing Big Bad Dave and the pain from his shingles rash. Ross said in the commentary that he felt that all that discomfort added to Big Bad Dave's character. There were quite a few additional scenes and original concepts that were left out of the film either because of time constraints or simply because they didn't work. Differences between the script and film are as follows: *In the begining Big Bad Dave was chasing the informant with his henchman instead of lying in wait to attack and the whole chase scene would have been filmed in the forest. It was decided to have the chase start at the cinema and lead into the woods with only Dave's henchmen involved in the chase and Dave would reveal himself later on. *In the script the henchmen were going to torture the informant by garroting his genitles with the garden shears instead of his throat however it was changed to make it seem less horrific. *An entire scene was shot where Butch met with his boss in person showing his face. This scene contained lines that were important to the plot and explained in more detail what Big Bad Dave's plan was and why he has invaded Bangor. There was even a bit filmed where Butch's boss showed him a bag containing the remains of the informant saying "I sent a man out to Big Bad Dave and he sent him back." Due to Youtubes ten minute time limit on videos this scene could not be included in the final cut and it was decided that Big Bad Dave's ultimate plan would hinted at rather than explained. *The final action scenes at the base were going to be filmed inside but it was impossible to get inside as the building used for the base was sealed and condemned so it was decided to film the scenes outside the building which turned out to work better. *In the final shot of Big Bad Dave's hand holding the coin, his hand was going to twitch slightly or grip the coin indicating that he may still be alive but this idea was dropped.